Question: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{5}{2t} = -\dfrac{8}{2t} - \dfrac{3t - 6}{2t} $
Answer: If we multiply both sides of the equation by $2t$ , we get: $ 5 = -8 - 3t + 6$ $ 5 = -3t - 2$ $ 7 = -3t $ $ t = -\dfrac{7}{3}$